


The Wolf and His Prey

by dontlietomehoney



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crying Stiles, Ficlet, M/M, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontlietomehoney/pseuds/dontlietomehoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please don’t kill me,” the boy begged yet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf and His Prey

The wolf padded slowly over the mossy forest floor, hunched and quiet. Cautious. Hunting.

The prey smelled delicious, the sweat from its skin tangy in the air, and the sound of its heart beating rapidly within its chest like music to the wolf’s ears.

The prey was hiding, but the wolf knew exactly where it was, knew that it hadn’t chosen a very good hiding spot to begin with anyways. His paws had grown big on this forest floor, run through its grasses and cleaned in its rivers. The forest had no tree, rock, or speck of dirt unclaimed or marked by the wolf. The forest was his home, and there was no place to hide in it.

He crept nearer still; the fallen leaves under his paws were still wet from the recent rains and only aided him in his hunt. The prey’s heavy breaths, the rapid _in-out in-out_ if its air, drowned out the sounds of any other possible prey the wolf could have wanted.   

No, he wanted _this_ prey.

His tongue was already lolling wetly out of his mouth to swipe over his jowls and teeth, ready to sink his fangs into his prey at any moment. He could already taste the coppery blood as it dripped down his throat, feel the snap of the bone under his jaws, and the deep fullness of his belly after a well-earned meal. His prey stood no chance against the wolf, especially when it had already been devoured.

The prey just didn’t seem to realize it yet, its form curled in on itself when the wolf finally rounded the tree the prey had hidden behind. Its coat instantly drew the wolf’s eye, red-orange like a fox, but darker. Larger. Its eyes were wide and frightened when its face peeked out from beneath its own pale paws. The prey howled softly, the sound long and low. A sad keening cry.

The wolf’s teeth _ached_ to sink in. To kill.

But before he could take another step closer, the prey unfurled. It moved hesitantly, but the wolf watched it closely, hackles rising, and growled.

The prey stopped moving immediately, whining, and flinched back.

The air filled with the scent of salt again and the wolf tilted its head curiously at the sight of his prey’s eyes glistening wetly.

“Derek,” the prey said.

And the wolf snapped to attention, his forelegs stretching out in front of him, spread wide in defense. He bared his teeth and snarled.

“Derek, _please_ ,” the prey barked desperately. “Please don’t do this; I know you’re in there somewhere!”

The wolf’s vision went red when the prey moved towards him again, its paws stretched forward and reaching. The wolf jerked towards the prey, snapping his teeth, and causing the prey to yip at him in fright.

“Derek!” it cried.

But the wolf didn’t pay it any attention until the prey, very slowly, deliberately, tilted its head back and bared its throat.

“Derek please,” the prey whispered softly.

The wolf could smell the fear coming off the boy- -

The wolf suddenly reared back, snorting at the scent that flooded his nose, and snarled even more fiercely at… at the boy.

His prey was a boy.

“Please don’t kill me,” the boy begged yet again.

The wolf could still hear the boy’s heartbeat, the sound of it sharp in his ears, but it was the smell of him that made the wolf move away. The prey- the boy- stank of fear, _terror_ , but also of sadness and confusion and… _home_. The wolf knew that the forest was his home, it always had been, but this _boy_ somehow smelled like more. Like he too lived among the trees and fawned after smaller creatures to play and kill and eat, like he had lain right beside the wolf and scented him and protected him and…

The wolf’s prey smelled _familiar._

“Derek,” the boy breathed yet again.

The wolf panted, his heart racing and his ears flattening against his head, and backed away even further. A snarl ripped from his throat when the boy’s chin tilted back down and his wide, brown eyes stared at the wolf again.

“D-Derek?”

The wolf growled, snapping at the boy yet again, and turned on his toes when the boy flinched yet again. His paws pounded against the grass of the forest, carrying him away from the familiar boy, from the smell of home, and away from the sound of the boy howling for him to come back.

The wolf pushed even harder against the damp grass beneath his paws, slipping when he had to jump over a fallen tree, and bit back his own howl he itched to sound.

If he howled, the boy, his _pack_ would hear, and he couldn’t have that.

The wolf was an omega. He always had been.

And his prey- that boy- was _not_ going to change that.

The wolf wouldn’t allow him to.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. I hope you enjoyed it though. Comments?


End file.
